New Macross-class ship Macross 7
Series: Macross seven Name: Macross seven. Class: New Macross Class colony ship; Combat ship; Mecha. Captain: Maximillian Max Jenius. Modes (battle section): Cruiser mode Attack mode Creator: Ortec company/ Three star heavy industries/ UN spacy Allegiance: UN spacy The new macross class is the next model of the UN's colonization ship following the megaroad class colonization ships, the Macross seven is the seventh ship from this class to take off from earth. This new ships are the flag ships of the new colonization fleets and the city part of this ships can carry around 350000 settlers which is a huge improvement over the megaroad class ships that had a capacity of 80000 settlers. This ships are designed to be two vessels in one the city part and the military vessel part. Each Macross class colony ships are accompanied by a special colonization fleet that has settlers and cities inside, thaks to this it can self supply itself and it can be far from home during at leas 30 years. At leas 14 Macross fleets have beem launched since 2030. Only the macross 5 and the macross 7 fleets have encountered serious troubles with the varauta/protodeviln forces in the 2040's. This fleets speed is ussuallu 0.2 times the speed of light. It is accompanied by a high variety of ships, resort one, amusement, research, military training. Also it is accompanied by a large military fleet. Battle section IThe battle section of the new macross class ships is on the front side of the ship and serves as the fleets command ship. It has the capacity to carry around 350 VF's and has a sophisticated radar system which helps coordinate operation. The UN was really pleased with the performance of this ships that it has some of this cruisers made for military use, and had them being the command ships of regular military ships. The battle part is particularly interesting as it has a great variety of weapons, missiles, beam guns, railgus, and a heavy particle beam cannon like the SDF-1 to fight against other warships. The Macross cannon is actually another manned ship that can go outside the main ship to fire. Like the SDF-1 this new macross class ships can transform into giant robots when disattached from the city part this mode is known as attack mode. Aside from the weapons said before this ship also has a number of turrets, heavy missile launchers and a pin point barrier system. Its made up of a 2000 crew. 74 working on the control tower, 1226 working on the main ship, 240 VF pilots ( plus 100 on the reserve) and 360 ground troops City section This city is over 50 square kilometers in size of the metropolitan area. The city usually is really clean and has a lot of amusement and park sections for the settlers. The living standard of this cities is usually really high, although this isn't the case on the external living modules which are like the suburbs of the city. Normally each city has 5 external modules which are mainly used for agriculture and amusement although it has become the home of second-class citizens. It has an special protection shell that protects the city in times of attack, the metropolitan area not rhr external modules, which is almost always lifted in times of peace letting the citizens have a beautiful view of the stars. Category:Robots Category:SDF Macross Category:Ships